


Convocation

by Solarcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat





	Convocation

Johnny's tongue traced the contours of the vertebrae at the small of his back, expertly hitting the spots that were guaranteed to make Peter whimper and writhe. Peter obliged, and Johnny felt the scrape of Peter's shiny leather belt against his chin. He smiled against the soft, lightly tanned skin, laying a trail of kisses up Peter's spine and nipping at the skin between his shoulders. Peter wiggled as he felt the Johnny's hard cock pressing against his buttocks through their thin dress pants.

Moaning, Peter twisted under his lover and Johnny eased up slightly, allowing him to turn over before bringing his weight to bear again. Peter was heavier than he looked - all his weight was dense muscle - but despite everything, Johnny still had the advantage of being just a little bit bigger all-around. He made good use of it.

Peter thrust his whole body upward in one graceful, undulating movement, grinding their hard lengths together as his hands sought out the curves of Johnny's ass. Johnny's hips twitched, pushing Peter tighter to the mattress and holding him there. He captured Peter's wrists in his hands and pinned them to the mattress.

"Nuh-uh. I told you to stay put." He whispered into Peter's ear, taking a moment to tongue around the curves and suck on Peter's earlobe gently. Peter's hips jerked again.

Johnny grinned and nipped at Peter's collarbone, then turned his attention to his dusky pink nipples, already tight and hard. He laved his tongue over one, then the other, alternating licks and kisses and little bites, relishing the soft noises Peter was making for him. The soft sigh he heard as he abandoned them nearly broke his resolve, but damnit! This was Peter's day, and he was going to do this right.

He gently traced the outlines of Peter's abs with his tongue, pausing over each wet line to blow gently and smirking as he watched Pete's muscles twitch beneath his skin. Peter had closed his eyes, but his mouth was open slightly and he was panting - harsh breaths that seemed to catch in his throat whenever Johnny's cool breath caressed his heated skin. Johnny bit down lightly on his abdomen, then pressed a kiss to the spot.

"Open your eyes." He asked. He'd tried to make it a command, but it came out breathless and needy and he wondered exactly who was more tormented by this slow teasing, anyway. It was as good as a command though; Peter's eyes snapped open and fixed on him as Johnny slowly loosened Peter's belt, his fingers lightly grazing over the damp outline of Peter's cock. Peter groaned and threw his head back as Johnny finally succeeded in getting his pants open and dipped his hand inside, running the pad of his thumb up the full length of the underside of Peter's cock beneath the fabric.

"Fuck, oh fuck _Johnny_-" Peter lifted his hips and Johnny got the hint, sliding Peter's pants and underwear - both soaked through with precome - down and off his long legs. Peter hadn't moved his hands despite the removal of Johnny's restraining grip, his fingers clutching at the sheets as he ground his hips up into empty air, wanting Johnny's hands, his mouth...

Johnny settled himself, firmly straddling Peter's legs and gripping Peter's thighs to keep him still before gently tonguing the slit at the tip of Peter's cock.

"_Ohhh._ Oh, god yes." Peter was panting again, moaning breathlessly as Johnny's tongue circled his cockhead, as his lips came around and he sucked lightly. Peter was squirming, the wet and suction and _fuck_ how many times had they done this? but every time it hit him just how _warm_, how _hot_ the inside of Johnny's mouth was.

"Please. Pleasepleaseplease-" He was begging for it, begging for Johnny's mouth and finally the blond took pity on him, taking his full length and closing his lips around the base. Johnny bobbed his head a few times at one speed, one angle, and then a few more times, a little slower, a little faster, and the uneven rhythm was goooooood, oh so good, and Peter wanted to come, wanted it wanted it but then Johnny was sucking him oh-so-slowly and sweetly and he came down from the edge only to go running after it again.

After an eternity of pleasure - rising, retreating, rising again - he felt Johnny nudge his thighs apart slightly. He snapped his legs open; Johnny could do anything, anything he wanted if he would please, oh _please_. Johnny retreated slightly, sucking on the tip of Peter's cock and drawing swirls and nonsense shapes on the sensitive skin, and Peter was ready to cry with frustration, the need to come almost a _hurt_ when he felt a slick, cool finger slide across his balls and down to his hole. Expertly, Johnny slipped it into him, finding his prostate with the unerring accuracy of long practice as he swallowed Peter's cock again and swallowed - _hard_. Peter screamed and came and came and came, the rush of the orgasm crashing over him for what felt like a hundred years and leaving him limp and shaking on the sheets.

Johnny hadn't gone anywhere, though. He gently licked the last traces of come from Peter's softening cock, careful not to be too rough with the oversensitive organ. Taking advantage of Peter's utterly relaxed muscles, he slid another well-lubricated finger into his lover, enjoying the intimacy of the act as much as he enjoyed the blissed-out look on Peter's face. He leaned up and captured Peter's lips in a kiss, allowing Peter to grip the back of his neck and deepen it. They kissed leisurely; secure in the knowledge that the sex would still be there when the kissing was done.

Peter didn't know how long they kissed, how long he'd had Johnny's fingers caressing him, but it wasn't long before he felt the familiar stirring in his groin. He broke off the kiss, but left his lips against his lover's as he smiled and bucked a little. The soft-but-rough fabric of Johnny's pants was a startling friction, and he realized abruptly that in his post-orgasmic haze, he'd completely forgotten that Johnny was still hard, and by this time he had to be absolutely aching.

"Sorry." He whispered against Johnny's cheek, kissing him once more - firm and apologetic - as he quickly reached down undid Johnny's belt, not bothering to pull it through the loops before unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down and off his hips.

"Mm. Don't be." Johnny shook his head just a little, meeting their foreheads together and looking into Peter's eyes as he slid his fingers out of him. "It's your day, remember?" Peter spread his legs further apart, wrapping them around Johnny's waist as Johnny guided himself to his entrance. Johnny paused there for a moment, kissing Peter again with as much feeling as he could muster, just letting the tip of his cock rest gently against the tight ring of muscle.

"I," Johnny looked down at his lover seriously, "Am so fucking proud of you."

Peter beamed and looped his arm around Johnny's neck, pulling him in for a hard kiss as Johnny slid into him.

Johnny set the pace of their lovemaking - his long, smooth thrusts sent tingles up Peter's spine, and Johnny's hands never stopped moving, touching every inch of him as if to ensure that every curve, every dip and rise of him was in exactly the same place as it had always been. Nimble fingers brushed over his nipples, his collar, down his sides and around to support the arch of his lower back. Peter lost himself in the gentle rhythm, a soothing counterpoint to the frenzied staccato of Johnny's mouth on him before. He reached up to cup Johnny's face in his hands, brought him down so Peter could place butterfly kisses along his cheekbones, his jaw.

"Love you." He said simply, easily; he'd said it a hundred times before and he would say it as many more times as he could.

Johnny nuzzled him. "Love you, too." One of his hands slid around and gently began to stroke Peter's cock in time with the languid rhythm he'd established. The buildup was slow but inexorable, and Peter felt his orgasm approaching even as Johnny's hips began snapping forward, faster and faster until he stilled and groaned, spilling himself deep inside his lover. He stroked Peter more quickly; once, twice, and Peter was gone again, the waves of pleasure more gentle this time - the lapping of waves on the beach, rather than the violence of the tsunami.

Johnny collapsed onto him and Peter pushed him slightly to the side to avoid being crushed. They lay there for a moment in a sated tangle of limbs, the smell of sweat and sex hanging heavy around them. Eventually, Johnny recovered enough to kick his pants the rest of the way off, letting them fall off the bed onto the floor in a disheveled lump.

"I think that was a rental." Peter murmured, snickering, and Johnny smiled and laughed, a pure, beautiful sound that seemed to ring in the air. Everything seemed brighter, Peter reflected. It was the day, he thought. Today, nothing could be anything less than perfect.

He let Johnny tug him close, his back to Johnny's chest, their hips and knees nestled together so perfectly it was as if they had been made to fit that way. As Johnny reached over his shoulder to turn off the light on the nightstand, Peter glanced over at the dresser. His brand new PhD lay there, a humble piece of paper that stood for so _much_. He thought about all the work, all the stress; the strain of being Spider-Man on top of term papers and research...

The light clicked off, and Johnny's breath was warm, rustling his sweat-soaked and tousled hair. "So proud of you."

Peter smiled and drifted off to sleep in his lover's arms. Every second... it was all worth it.


End file.
